japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Hiro
Sohma Hiro is the Ram/Sheep of the Chinese Zodiac. He is 13 to 15 years old and is in middle school, along with Kisa. Background When he was born prematurely, his mother was extremely happy and didn't reject him like most mothers in the Sohma family. However he was over protective of his mother because she was a klutz. Hiro loves Kisa more than anything in the world. They were the best of friends in elementary school. When he told Akito that he was in love with Kisa, Akito became very furious. Afterwards Kisa was beaten up by Akito, and Hiro knew that his confession had led Akito to attacking Kisa. While visiting Kisa in the hospital Hiro was really shocked, confused, and sad and thought it would be better to stay away from Kisa. When they both started middle school however, Hiro had no choice but to ignore her, by thinking that it would better that way and prevent her from getting more attacks from Akito. When he found out she was being picked on by the other kids, he felt useless and was not able to do anything as it would be awkward for him to defend her suddenly after months of ignoring her. Personality He is exceedingly good at making rude sarcastic comments, and complaining. But he will get very shy, and timid once around Kisa. He dislikes Momiji's hyper, and carefree disposition. He isn't very fond of Tohru because Kisa is so drawn to Tohru, and takes away their alone time. He is also very loving towards Kisa, and gets very overprotective of her from time to time. Hiro also has a crush on Kisa, but he doesn't know how to express it. He told Akito of his attraction to Kisa, which resulted horribly in Kisa's injuries. In the series, he had despised Tohru in the beginning. He wasn't trying to hurt her, only play with her in a way. Appearance Hiro has light-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is tall for his age. He is almost never smiling unless sarcastic or mischievous. He is often shown wearing dark green shirt and pants. While he would wear dark brown shoes. Chinese Zodiac Sign Like all Sohma family members, Hiro is curse by the Ram Chinese Zodiac. Whenever he is hugged by the Opposite sex, or if his body goes through a great deal of Stress. Hiro transforms into his Chinese Zodiac form. When he first met Tohru, she hugged him as a Punishment for taking her wallet that had a picture of her late mother in it. He transforms in a Sheep after Tohru hugged him. Like all Sohma family members, Hiro would be surrounded by Sheep when he didn't transform. Fruits Basket Manga Hiro accidentally witnessed Akito pushing Isuzu out of a window, which later causes Hiro some distress, because he found out about Hatsuharu and Isuzu dating. Hiro knew that Hatsuharu would never forgive Akito for that act if he told the older boy. Isuzu and Akito forced him not to tell Hatsuharu about the incident that Hiro had witnessed. He first meets Tohru while she is on her way to work. He throws his shoe onto the ground, and orders her to pick it up. When she does, he begins lecturing her about always obeying orders from other people and thinking for herself. Hiro dislikes Tohru, the very first time they meet, mainly because she is all Kisa talks about. When Hiro takes Tohru's notebook (that has a picture of her mother in it) and Tohru follows him in an attempt to get it back, Kisa appears with Momiji and asks him to give it back. He throws it at her in a response, and Kisa tells him that she "doesn't understand why you're acting this way, but it makes me sad". Hiro replies by saying, "Onee-chan, Onee-chan. That's all I hear. All you talk about is that stupid girl!". It becomes apparent that Hiro was just jealous of how close Tohru was to Kisa. After some time, Hiro grows to like Tohru, but he tries not to show it. When Momiji invites them to go to the summer home with them (with the invitations written on bunny stationary), Hiro complains about Momiji being so childish when Kisa told him that she wanted to go, so he accepted the invitation immediately and set off to the summer house. Kisa and Hiro fought when Hiro rudely commented on Tohru being 'obsessed' with her mother. "She's all you ever talk about." Hiro instantly regretted it when he saw the look on Kisa's face and her saying: "Hiro, why are you always so mean to Onee-chan?" A few nights later, Hiro decides to go and apologize to Kisa, but when he opens Kisa's bedroom door, the door smashes right into Kisa's face! Kisa tells Hiro she was going to apologize to him for their fight, and then they realize they were both wrong. They both make up. During Something Cinderella-ish/Sorta Cinderella, Hiro accompanies Kisa to the school. He expresses doubt at the success of the play, and was shown to be easily angered, as seen when three boys had their eyes on Kisa. He is also scared by Hanajima Megumi, who approaches him from behind unnoticed. When Something Cinderella-ish is over, he says "Crud. What was that supposed to be?". Later, Hiro accidentally mentions Rin, and chastises himself for doing so, because he wasn't supposed to know about Rin dating Hatsuharu. However, Hatsuharu replies, "Wait. Don't tell me... you've got the hots for Rin", which makes Hiro angry. Hiro eventually confesses to Haru that the real reason why Rin had been in the hospital for so long was because Akito pushed her out the window, angering Haru. When Akito was about to stab her mother, she stopped when she noticed that Hiro's curse had been broken. Hiro noticed this as well, and picked up his sister and hugged her. His mother came into the room to see Hiro no longer changing into a sheep, and was overjoyed. However, Hiro interrupted her, saying that it was more bittersweet. Hiro's curse was the third to break. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is for Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that after blaming himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for ice cream. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for always caring for Kisa. Fruits Basket (2019 Anime) Quotes *You just watch I'm gonna be one for sure *I rather die before I tell her that *Your not very bright are you Relationships His mother His little sister Sohma Kisa Hiro loves Kisa more than anything. While Hiro is shown to be somewhat hot tempered and always making sarcastic remarks, he is shown to have a soft side for Kisa Sohma. When it is made known that Hiro loves Kisa, Akito beats up Kisa. While Kisa does not know why, Hiro does. He begins distancing himself from her feeling regretful that he could not "protect" her. When Tohru Honda becomes a sister like figure to Kisa; Hiro becomes very jealous. He does not seem to be nice to her and even gets in a small argument with Kisa. But, the two make up. They are constantly shown together through out the other chapters. When Hiro's curse breaks, he asks Kisa if she still likes him, even though he is not "one of them". ''Kisa says she still does and asks Hiro if he's okay with her because she still has the curse. When Tohru was going to leave, Kisa started crying and Hiro comforted her. Honda Tohru Sohma Kyo Sohma Hatsuharu Unlike most other members of the Zodiac, Hatsuharu is one of the few members to earn a honorific from Hiro (who affectionately calls him Haru-nii (Big brother Haru) which indicates them being close. There is only one time Hiro snaps at Haru and he quickly punishes himself mentally (twice) for doing so since he not only acted childishly but revealed that he knew about Haru and Rin's relationship which was supposed to be secret. In one of the side notes in the manga it is revealed Hiro Idolizes Haru (though Hatsuharu has no Idea.) it is very likely his later outfits are based. Sohma Isuzu Hiro seems to be rather close to Rin being one of the few people she seems to tolerate (although she also seems sick of him for having a loving family, to which Hiro questions why it's "wrong" to have a mother who loves him). Hiro feels guilty about what happened to Rin thinking that if it were not for his feelings for Kisa, Rin's punishment would not have been as bad. He felt like Akito timed pushing Rin out of a window so Hiro could see it and take it as a second warning concerning him and Kisa. He is one of the few Sohmas to visit Rin in hospital. He also informs Haru about what happened to Rin in hopes that he could help her, this triggers Black Haru who sets out for Akito's blood. Knownable Relatives *'Sohma Satsuki' (Mother) *'Sohma Hinata' (Little Sister) *'Sohma Kisa' (Girlfriend) Trivia *Other than Akito, the person he can't stand the most is actually Ayame. *It was revealed by Takaya-Sensei that Hiro's personality was half-stemmed from his mother's ditzy and clumsy persona saying that one day he looked at her and thought "I have to be strong". *He is the youngest member of the zodiac (when Kisa has started Middle School he actually doesn't start until the next year, therefore he is actually a year younger than her) *Hiro is possibly the only Zodiac member who grew up with a normal loving parent. When he was born and transformed into a sheep upon his mother's hugging him, she exclaimed "I love sheep!" and has always treated him as a normal boy, greeting him with affection and never minding his transformations. If anything, it only spurs her to hug him more. *Hiro shares the same voice actor as Alphonse Elric in the 2003 FullMetal Alchemist anime adaptation. *Aaron Dismuke, who was a child at the time, voiced Hiro which is very uncommon in the voice acting industry. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese''' : Yuriko Fuchizaki (2001 anime), ??? (2019 anime) *'English voice actor' : Aaron Dismuke (2001 anime), ??? (2019 anime) all information on Sohma Hiro came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Hiro_Sohma Gallery Fb21-108.jpg|Hiro walking pass Kisa. Fb21-15b.jpg|Hiro's first appearance. Fb21-68.jpg|Hiro as a Sheep. Category:Characters Category:Males